


Just In Case

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Omocute, Omorashi, Peter Parker being a grumpy little shit and Tony Stark not knowing what to do, Teen Angst, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, author is allergic to proofreading, good old fashioned car Omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Just a short little car Omo fic, nothing fancy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Just In Case

“Hey Mr. Stark!”

“Sup kid.” 

“So what did you need me for? Besides the meeting.” Peter asked as he clambered into the car. Tony had mentioned something cool after the meeting. 

“You’ll see soon enough- first of all how was school? Did you get a good score on your stats exam?” Consious that he only ever talked to the kid about work stuff and he wanted to have more of a relationship with the kid. Wanted to show more interest in his life so Peter didn’t just feel like an intern anymore. May had also mentioned Peter having a bit of trouble at school so he wanted to ease him into talking about it; he’d noticed himself the kid seemed more and more upset after school and he wanted to know if it was something in particular. 

“Oh, uh it was- Yeah.” Peter smiled, clearly taken aback. He hadn’t expected Tony to actually remember he’d had that test, let alone that he was getting the results back today. “I got full marks.”

Tony smirked back at him. “Atta boy, I knew you would.”

Tony managed to lull Peter into conversation so easily that the boy barely noticed when the usually short drive to the tower turned into almost half an hour; after an obligatory stop at McDonalds of course but that was usual for them considering Peter’s super stomach was always empty and Tony used Peter as an excuse to avoid Steve and Pepper’s strict no junk food rule. But still, even with his limited attention span the drive seemed to be taking longer than usual and when Peter took a pause from chattering and took in his surroundings he realised they’d taken a different exit. “Uh Mr. Stark are we not going to the tower?”

“The compound, I told you on tuesday.” Tony said easily, not thinking much of it. 

“Oh.” How Tony expected Peter to remember what he had for breakfast let alone something he said on tuesday was beyond him. Unless it was work related Peter’s brain was like a siv, constant ideas meant he had to constantly make room. Had he remembered that they weren’t going straight home he definitely wouldn’t have gotten a soda before he left and he would’ve made double  _ double _ sure to go pee before getting back in the car. 

But he didn’t, so he hadn’t, and he was starting to need to go rather urgently. His bladder had a habit of getting really excited about getting home and as soon as Peter realised he was already meant to be there his bladder decided to pipe up; and rather loudly. For once Peter didn’t want to have to deal with it so he managed to pipe up himself, albeit a little more shyly. “Uhm, Mr. Stark? I needta go to the bathroom.” 

“Really kid? We  _ just  _ left McDonalds, why didn’t you go before we left?” Tony smirked with a small quirk to his eyebrow and everything about what he’s said and the way he said it set Peter off. The man didn’t mean it to be nasty but the way he said it just filled Peter with unbridled shame and anger that made him want to eject himself from the car immediately. 

It wasn’t as though he’d made a habit of voicing his needs, like, ever. Tony should’ve known better than to tease when he was already so shy about admitting he needed to go anyway. “I..I didn’t need to go then.” 

“Come on Pete you’re a big boy you gotta start paying attention to these things.” The man chuckled lightly. Again Tony meant nothing by it other than the long standing fact that Peter often neglected to listen to his body until he was desperate for something, whether that be food, sleep or a potty break; but Peter took it straight to the heart, feeling as though his mentor was mocking him and his situation. 

He elected not to say anything, mostly because he didn’t trust his voice not to betray him. He suddenly felt like he was on the verge of tears out of nowhere and he had to keep his mouth shut and his eyes cast down to avoid that from happening. After a day of being ridiculed at school it stung more than a little to be subjected to the same kind of snide comments from the one person he trusted the most. Yes he knew he was overreacting, he knew Tony would never make fun of him- at least not on purpose and  _ definitely  _ not about  _ that-  _ but he couldn’t help it. He’d been having a lot of mood swings lately, some really crazy highs and earth shattering lows- which he’d confided in Tony about previously (and Tony had done his best to assure him that it was perfectly normal, what with teenage hormonal changes and all that- most likely being amplified by his spideyness), so for the man to make comments like that felt like an utter betrayal. 

Tony however, was completely unaware of the changing atmosphere on the right side of the car. He figured the kid didn’t have anything else to say on the matter, though he made sure to inform him that there weren’t any rest stops super nearby, considering they’d just visited the last one before they got onto the highway. “That was the last stop for a while, kid. You’re gonna have to wait.” 

Of course, Tony hadn’t meant indefinitely and certainly not until they got to the compound; that was nearly four hours away. The man of iron with a bladder of steel to match may have even found himself needing a break by the end of the journey, he certainly did not expect Peter to wait that long. He never would. He was going to pull off at the next available exit but the teenager beside him had vastly misinterpreted what he meant. 

Peter wasn’t as well versed in holding it as he used to be. Sure he had never been able to hold it very long compared to..pretty much everyone else, but he was used to the sensation considering he spent half his time desperate to go at school or in the lab; but after Tony found out about that little habit of his and helped him break it, he was way better at voicing his needs. As Shh as he was about it, he was even able to ask to go in class before it became an emergency; which had resulted in a few of his peers noticing how frequently he needed bathroom breaks but whatever, it wasn’t like the bullying could be worse. Being called Pisy Parker was a lot more tolerable than actually pissing himself for the most part- and Tony had told his teachers he had a kidney condition so they never told him no. 

As a result he hadn’t felt this sensation so badly in recent weeks and it felt so much worse than he remembered. He was used to going as soon as he felt it; but being forced to wait was suddenly really difficult and completely overstimulating. It was making him incredibly agitated, he couldn’t escape the constant tingle in his abdomen and not knowing when he would get relief certainly wasn’t helping. 

The teen became increasingly quiet and snappy as the ride went on, even going as far as to give Tony one word sarcastic answers when the man asked him simple questions. Finally Tony picked up on it once Peter had snapped at him for forgetting the name of some Harry Potter character. “What is with you today?”

“What’s with me?! What’s with you?!” Peter growled huffily, turning away from his mentor as best he could considering the restraint of his seatbelt. 

Tony’s initial reaction was to snap back and tell the kid to stop being a brat, but he held back. He knew Peter, he knew the kid didn’t just act like that for no reason and he knew better than to feed into it; fighting fire with fire never worked and he’d tried it enough times and been burned. The very few rare occasions Peter did act like a typical stroppy teenager there was always an underlying cause. Instead of retaliating Tony dropping his tone, speaking calmly and remaining focused on the road. “Peter. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Pete, come on.” Tony sighed gently. 

“I already told you.” The boy sniffed, staring indignantly out of the window and noticeably tensing his thighs; making Tony realise what he meant. 

But that left Tony more confused. There was no way a simple full bladder was causing the kid to be so overly sensitive. Sure the kid usually got whiny when he had to go pee but he didn’t get angry like that. Surely there was something else wrong. 

Then again maybe he’d just underestimated how badly the boy needed to go. Now that he was thinking about it Peter was shifting near constantly and he had a pained look on his face. He hadn’t noticed it before since the kid always moved around a lot but now it was even more pronounced. Still, Tony didn’t fully grasp the severity of the situation and shrugged casually, figuring it was an easy fix. “Well chill, we’ll get you to a bathroom soon enough.” 

Chill.  _ Chill? _ That was the best thing Tony could think of to say? Peter was stuck there feeling his jeans cutting into his stomach, his bladder literally about to explode but he was meant to chill? Had the man not been driving Peter might’ve punched him. “That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who’s dying to go.” 

The comment got Tony to take Peter a little more seriously, especially when he took the boy’s now crossed legs into account. “Do you want me to pull over?” 

“Ugh- no! I just wanted you to stop somewhere but you already said you wouldn’t- so can we just stop talking about it!” 

Tony’s brows furrowed as he frowned. “What? I never said that I wasn’t going to-“

“Yes you did.” Peter snapped before Tony had a chance to defend himself. 

“Peter don’t interrupt me.” Tony said sternly, waiting for Peter’s expression to soften after being reprimanded before continuing. “When exactly did I say that?” 

“You- you didn’t..but it was implied when you made fun of me for not going earlier.” Peter mumbled and crossed his arms, matching his legs.

“Kid I wasn’t making fun of you.” Tony sighed. He earned himself a glare in response which he rebutted. “I’m serious, I wasn’t, I just find it comical how you always get into these situations.”

Peter’s glare deepened and if looks could kill Tony would be a dead man. Somehow the man’s attempts at apologising were only causing more damage because despite the cute little dance he was doing, Peter looked positively murderous. “Well I’m glad me being in pain is funny to you.”

“Oh come on, you know that’s not what I meant.” Tony sighed, wondering when the hell Peter stopped being a kid and turned into a typical teenager. Of course he’d met Peter when he was fourteen but all of a sudden it was mood swings galore with him and he’d consulted Clint several times on how to deal with that since the archer had way more experience. Though the comment about it physically paining him did set off alarm bells. Sure having to pee super bad was uncomfortable, even he could admit that and it seldom happened to him- but it should never  _ hurt.  _ With that in mind Tony set about changing their route, ignoring Peter’s protests. “Look, I’m not gonna talk to you until you’ve peed, because you’re being seriously crabby right now.” 

“You would be too.” Peter huffed and slouched down further in his seat; though Tony wasn’t sure if that was him trying to portray attitude or a wave had hit him. Probably a bit of both if the child’s expression was anything to go off of. “You try having your kidneys backwashed and see how you like it.”

Okay now that sounded like a medical issue. “Kid, seriously do you want me to pull over-“

“No Tony, I don’t want to piss on the side of the road!” Peter yelled, louder than he ever had outside of the field making Tony visibly jump back, holding his hands up to call a truce. 

“Okay! Jesus, don’t yell at me!” The man said, wide eyed at the teens sudden outburst- that had assumedly scared himself too since Peter was looking rather sheepish. “And don’t swear, I don’t want to be made responsible for you developing a potty mouth.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled shyly, with a small whimper placing a hand on his lower stomach and feeling the rock hard swollen lump that had formed there. “I am sorry I..I just really need to go.”

Tony waved him off, assuming the kid was reiterating his desperation purely to explain his behaviour; which Tony was more than willing to forgive. He of all people could understand being snappy when he was uncomfortable. “I get it.”

“No Mr. Stark like, I really really need to go.” Peter stressed. “I shouldn’t have drank so much, like, this is bad..”

Tony cringed, taking in the boy’s posture. He’d been in enough situations to know when the kid was in dire need of a lavatory but it wasn’t as though he could make one magically appear- which for some reason made him feel guilty even though he was pretty sure no one had that power. Well except Strange, he could’ve opened up a portal. Now that was a funny idea, Tony idly wondered if Steven had ever just had to- nevermind. “Then will you let me pull over?”

“I can’t do that, you know I can’t.” Peter shook his head. He’d gone from shifting side to side to practically rocking back and forth in his seat, gripping his thighs in an attempt to avoid gripping somewhere else. 

“You can at least try, then if you can’t go I can drive you somewhere.”

But Peter shook his head. “That’ll just take too long.” 

Tony knew Peter was right, if he failed to go on the side of the road that was just wasting precious time that could be used getting him to a bathroom. Besides the road partitions were up so he’d have to park unsafely while Peter went and he didn’t feel like getting a ticket today. Instead Tony just sped up a little, just teetering on the speed limit as opposed to driving under like he usually did with Peter in the car. But even so with the way the kid was dancing around Tony wasn’t sure the next rest stop was close enough. 

Peter seemed to mirror that sentiment. The longer he stared ahead at the barren stretch of road the more insistent his bladder became that it  _ was going  _ one way or another, be that in an appropriate receptacle or his boss’s car. He tried to tell himself that he could wait but he thought he should at least give the man a fair warning about his internal struggle just in case, though he was fairly sure Tony could tell by now. “Mr Stark...I don’t think I can hold it.”

“It’s okay buddy, do what you gotta do. You know you won’t get in trouble either way.” Tony said gently, feeling a stab of guilt knowing there wasn’t much else he could do for the boy. All he could do was assure Peter that he wouldn’t be upset with him should the worst case scenario occur, far from it. In fact Tony was kicking himself for not reminding the kid to go one last time after he’d watched him down that large Mountain Dew. Sure, Peter would’ve been embarrassed by the reminder but at least he wouldn’t be in the state he was now. 

With his mentor saying it was essentially okay to pee his pants Peter started freaking out even more. “But- but what am I gonna do? If I can’t then- I can’t go to the compound like that- everyone will see and-and I can’t- I’ll never live it down- Tony I can’t do that-I can’t-“

“Hey, hey, hey. Deep breaths, Pete, you’re catastrophizing again. I’ve got spare clothes for you in the trunk just in case, so if you can’t make it- no biggie. I’ll just pull off somewhere for you to change.” Tony said calmly, trying to bring the boy back from the edge of a panic attack, and it seemed it had worked; though Peter did pick up on something. 

“Why do you have spares for me?”

_ ‘For this very reason,’ _ Tony thought, though he’d never say that out loud and hurt Peter’s already minuscule self esteem. “Eh, you know what it’s like we could get pulled off for a mission at any time. This way if we had to stop at a hotel or something you’ve got clothes to change into. I have PJ’s for you too.” 

“You’re always so prepared for everything.” Peter said quietly with a small grateful sigh. He’d seriously be screwed without Tony and though he prayed he would never need to use those items (especially right now) knowing he had that back up option just in case really did help calm him down some; as mortifying as it would be it would be marginally less mortifying than going into the compound with wet pants- or possibly having to stop at a Wal-Mart or something to buy him new clothes like he had had to do so many times with his aunt in road trips. Oh god why did he think about that  _ now- _

“Part of the job- as an avenger and as your mentor.” Tony shrugged. He took his role as Peter’s designated legal guardian very seriously which meant he kept a constant supply of snacks, tissues and comfort items on him at all times. Hell every one of his technological devices had at least one Star Wars movie downloaded on it and all of his vehicles had some items of clothing and a blanket stashed in them somewhere. 

“The only way you could be more prepared is installing a bathroom in the car.” Peter groaned through gritted teeth and Tony pretended he didn’t see the boy grabbing himself out of the corner of his eye. 

“After this kiddo, I might consider it.” Tony said with a light chuckle, though the technical side of his brain was trying to figure out the logistics. Maybe something where the seats could slide out revealing a toilet underneath- but how could he make that safe with- nevermind. Maybe later. He glanced to the right of him only to see Peter's legs crossed at the thighs and his ankles, the kid twisting like a damn contortionist and as much as Tony was aware of Peter’s hypermobility he couldn’t help but fear for his joints. “Christ you’re making me need to go.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Peter laughed sarcastically before his tone turned genuine. “I am sorry for snapping at you earlier..”

“I know bud, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings with what I said. I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know I’m just being over sensitive.” Peter shrugged as much as his tightly wound body would allow. 

“That’s okay. It’s okay to have bad days.” Tony said levelly. He knew the kid had been experiencing more bad days than good ones lately, which was why he decided to bring him along to the meeting then take him to the space museum after- which Peter had been begging him to do for months. Sounds like he certainly needed the pick-me-up. “And for the record, even if you’re a complete idiot and drink four megagulps without peeing before we get into the car, I’m still gonna stop for you. I will never not stop for you.”

“You shouldn’t have to, I should be able to wait-“

“Not for four hours kid. Even if you could, which we both know you can’t, that’s not healthy.” Tony cut him off before Peter could even start with his usual rant. When would the boy just accept his body made him need to go more than other people? Tony already had and he was the one usually stuck trying to find him a bathroom at the last minute- and he’d only know the boy for a year, Peter had at least ten years more experience on it than him. 

“You do it.” Peter grumbled. 

“Yeah, and I’m an ex alcoholic, my bladder can handle a lot.” 

“Show off.” Peter mumbled bitterly before his eyes snapped up- fixating on a small building just coming into view. At first he thought it was a mirage but then he heard angels singing. “Oh my god WENDYS!” 

“Ow! Eardrums!”

“Sorry- but Tony look, look, look, look-“ Peter chanted excitedly, drumming his feet in the footwell with each word. 

“Yes Peter, I see, Wendy’s.” Tony suppressed a chuckle. Now that relief was in sight the situation was back to being amusing as opposed to anxiety inducing. The closer they got the more animated the boy got until he was shaking the car. “I’m stopping, keep your hair on.”

“It’s not my hair you should be worried about, it's your seats.” 

“They can be cleaned but I don’t think being bald would suit you.” Tony murmured sarcastically but Peter was too hyped up to notice. 

“Ohh my god I can’t hold it- park up, park up, park up!” Peter practically screamed, both hands now buried in his crotch and Tony didn’t have a chance to reprimand him for having prematurely taken his seatbelt off before he was tugging at the door handle and ejecting himself from the car. 

“I am!” Tony laughed as Peter barrel rolled out of the car before he’d even switched the engine off. He watched Peter run inside, almost falling over his own feet in his haste to get there. He refrained from going in with him since he really couldn’t be spotted with the kid in public like that. Instead he watched through the window as Peter talked to a worker, probably asking if he had to buy something first, but the young woman giggles shook her head and pointed peter in the direction of the bathroom without hesitation. 

A few minutes later Peter still came back with a drink though. Tony just stared at him, giving him the driest look he could muster. “Really? After all that?”

Peter’s face was bright red but he looked relieved. “I felt rude not getting something after I- it’s for you anyway!” 

“I don’t want it.” Tony laughed as the drink was forcefully shoved into his hands whilst Peter readorned his seatbelt. 

“Well tough you’re drinking it, then you’ll know what it feels like to almost pee your pants-  _ Ohh my god I almost peed my pants. _ That was  _ so  _ close tony.” Peter stone changing midway through, going from authorities to pure relief. He threw his head back, sighing dramatically and sagging in his seat. 

“I could tell from how you fell out of the car.”

“No seriously,  _ so close.  _ I’m surprised the toilet didn’t shatter I was peeing so hard-“

“Peter.” Tony laughed. It was more than a little out of character for the boy to be so bold in describing his bodily functions but Tony figured that was just the relief talking. “Thanks for the visuals kid. How about you empty that cup out incase you need to go potty again before we get there-“

“Don’t be gross Mr. Stark!” Peter wrinkled his nose, but Tony was happy to note the kid was still laughing instead of dissolving into a shy embarrassed mess after getting himself into yet another desperate situation (though in fairness this one was rather average, nothing like the time he was stuck in the ceiling desperate to pee now  _ that  _ was funny). “I’m still for you drinking it so you can feel my pain for once.”

“Pshh.” Tony scoffed which in turn made Peter squint at him. 

“What’s ‘pshh’?”

“I wouldn’t end up like that after one drink.”

“Like what?”

“Dancing like a three year old.” 

“You wha-  _ excuse me?  _ Rude.” Peter scowled. He wouldn’t entertain the thought that drinking a large soda would not equate to an emergency bathroom stop for anyone- even Tony, though Peter had never seen the man take an unscheduled bathroom break in his life, and even those were usually for his benefit. Still, that was just impossible, surely, and he had to admit the scientist in him was slightly curious. “This is a large, you wanna bet?” 

“Peter I am not entering a bet on this.” Tony laughed. 

“Why not? ‘Cause you’d lose?”

“No because that’s inappropriate.”

“How is it?” Peter asked, genuinely confused. 

“It just is- you’re such a weird kid.”

“You’re just scared you’d pee your pants-“

“Ugh, fine.” Tony rolled his eyes before taking the cup off of the kid, knowing Peter wouldn’t shut up otherwise; being thankful that the soda was mostly flat now before he chugged the entire thing in one breath. Through all of the self growth and maturing that had come in recent years he still couldn’t rid himself of the fact that fundamentally he couldn’t turn down a dare. Or be proved wrong. Ever. After all of the other toxic traits he’d managed to kick to the curb he supposed this one was okay to stay, being competitive wasn’t so bad especially on a dare  _ he knew  _ he would win. “Happy? Now we ain’t stopping till we get there.”

Peter laughed at the prospect before he realised that three hours was still a long time. “..we’ll..we’ll stop if  _ I _ need to go right?”

“Yes Peter, we’ll stop if you need to go.” Tony laughed as he restarted the engine, though he made sure not to throw the cup away,  _ just in case.  _


End file.
